Void of Remorse: Riyan vs. Takeshi
A figure wearing a black overcoat walked silently through the land of fire's border. He felt something behind him, and turned his head to see a man with a scar running down from his right eye following behind at a distance. The figure could tell the person wasn't following him, but he could tell who that person was. A week had past since Riyan's fight with Josho. He felt somewhat nostalgic returning to the Land of Fire, but he wasn't returning to Konoha. He was on his way to visit Mataiden's grave site. He noticed the man in front of him, but payed no heed. He wasn't interested in just fighting every man off the street. The man turned, apparently to get a good view of Riyan, but Riyan only walked right by him, completely ignoring his existance. The man quietly took note of of Riyan and quietly followed behind, at a discreet distance but still in sight. He pulled down his hood to give himself a better field of vision, revealing the face of Takeshi. Riyan didn't like being followed. His annoyance was furthered by the feel of an upcoming rainstorm. "Do you have a problem?" he asked the man behind him, while still walking forward. Takeshi looked at Riyan and answered, "No, the real question is why you're not taking such a discreet route to the grave site of your brother..." Riyan huffed, "I don't have to answer you. Nor do I plan to allow you to bring up my brother's name so casually." His Sharingan then surfaced, "Leave me in peace, I do not wish to be bothered right now." he said, continuing to walk. Takeshi looked down at Riyan's feet, and sighed, "So... what are you going to do once you visit Mataiden?" Riyan stopped cold in his tracks, "That is simple. I will complete my task and go after Seireitou in Konohagakure, and capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. I may even quench a craving of mine. A craving to see that village ablaze." he replied, as his chakra filled the air with a cold presence. Takeshi though for a moment, "So... I take it you seek a resurection jutsu for him?" With a loud heartbeat, his Sharingan re-activated, "Do you...posses such a jutsu?!" he asked, almost excitedly. Takeshi looked up at the sky, "... I've devised one yes... its only a theory though... if I tried it I'd get killed." Riyan clenched his fists and looked down, letting his hair fall over his eyes, "Mataiden, I've found the one...The one that will bring us together again. Even if I have to shatter his will, break his bones and force him, he will revive you." Riyan snarled in his mind. "Is there anyway I can peacefully convince you to preform this jutsu?" Riyan asked for one last attempt at peace. Takeshi looked thoughtful for a moment, before shrugging, "Let's see... if you can defeat me in a fight in that field over there, I suppose I can..." As if it was already decided, which it was, he walked down the path to a deserted patch of land suited for fighting. Fighting for a Cause Riyan had no choice. No matter what, he had to defeat the man at all costs. He reached into his weapons pouch and extracted a scroll. "I'm sorry in advance for the pain this fight will cause you, but you must realize...you will be defeated by my hand this day." he declared, opening the scroll and releasing a horde of shuriken at the man. Takeshi dodged, letting his overcoat slip off in the process. He then ran up and pulled a kick aimed right at Riyan's chest. Riyan saw all of this with his Sharingan, and quickly caught Takeshi's foot. He then focused his chakra, "Chidori Current!" he roared. Lightning chakra erupted as a vast current of electricity spewing from Riyan's body. Takeshi spun out of Riyan's grip, barely avoiding the lightning current now eminating from his foes body. Takeshi sighed, "So... that's how it is... huh?" As the current died down, Takeshi returned with a flurry of punches. Riyan blocked or dodged the punches, thanks to his Sharingan's insight. "There is no way a straight Taijutsu fight will dent a fully mature Uchiha clan member." he assured himself. With lightning still surrounding him from the current, he leaped into his next attack, "Lightning Frenzy!" he cried, doing a powerful leap forward followed by a spinning kick with both legs in succession, the second kick being aimed lower in case his intended target ducked the first. Takeshi simply flipped backwards, going low and then going high. ..Let's see... he can pull off quite a few attacks... I wonder how long that will last... He continued his flurry of punches, each being blocked in succession. Suddenly he flipped over Riyan, and drew a katana, aiming a downward slice at his foe's shoulder. Riyan quickly drew his own sword, enticed by his Sharingan and ran Chidori through it as he blocked, managing to cut slightly through Takeshi's sword as he then backpedaled to put some distance between the two. "Not bad..he's very good with physical combat, but he has no reasons or goals beyond winning this fight. I have a much larger one. I will defeat him." Takeshi looked at the slice in his sword, and then sighed, He sees me as someone only seeking to fight... that's how I've made it look... I can sense his goal, and it truly is something that can be described as pure... just simply with the darkest of shadows. He waved his sword hand over the sleeve of his other arm, and then charged foward bringing down his blade. This was simply blocked by Riyan, but as Takeshi twirled, he kept his left arm raised, and lifted his palm upwards. With a near silent shing, a dagger-like blade emerged from his sleeve, cutting about a half inch into Riyan entirely along his chest, who had paid all his attention, to the sword in his right hand as it came around, and managed to block its strike, as he sucked in breath. Or at least that is what Riyan allowed him to think. In reality, his Sharingan had continued to take in all detail as it should. Takeshi's second blade actually struck his Chidori Sharp Spear, which he had generated with his free hand, cutting this second blade completely in two. Riyan again leaped back to create some space for thinking and countering. "Look's like he's good at deception too..I have no intention to play head games with him." Riyan confirmed, choosing his next tactic. Riyan put his left hand around his right wrist and generated a Chidori. He then began to slowly walk forward towards Takeshi. Takeshi looked towards the sky, and not Riyan's eyes, Looks like... he's got a finite amount of chakra until he's forced into a tailed form... and that won't be good for him either... I have no choice... He sheathed his sword and jumped, spinning and weaving handsigns when hsi back was to Riyan. He unsheathed his blade as he landed, and with a powerful surge, swung his blade in a backhanded grip, loosing a powerful energy blast straight at him. Ninja Art: Terikaesu... Riyan held out his Chidori-shrouded hand and swatted the energy wave away and continued his march forward, showing Takeshi the blazing anger and remorse in his Sharingan eyes. Takeshi didn't look happy, So... if I want to beat him... I have to break him... He pointed his blade at Riyan with a swing. As he did, he unleashed power, radiating chakra, filled with corrupt dark, and pure light. As Riyan registered the change, he suddenly felt sharp pains everywhere on him, as if a person was cutting into him, but only to inflict large amounts of pain, not to kill. The sudden start of pain that wouldn't stop, caused him to lose control of the Chidori, causing it to suddenly implode, blasting Riyan back. Takeshi looked at him with a new cold to his eyes, "You seem to be surprised at the sudden pain in your body." He drew back and with a flurry of blows, rained down on Riyan's guard. Everytime a blow was blocked, the pain Riyan was feeling would suddenly intensify for a moment, which didn't help. Riyan began to laugh as he parried the blows, and Takeshi noticed that he was using the Chidori Current. "Chidori can create a numbness in the body when it is channeled through in good enough strengths. I cannot feel this 'pain' you speak of." he explained, having a flash back showing that when the Chidori imploded, it shrouded him right then. "You won't defer me from my goal." he declared, letting the Chidori Current erupt from him once more. Takeshi jumped back with a grimace. "...there are kinds of pain other than physical..." He sighed, "Let's see how far I can push you..." Riyan's face contorted for a moment, before suddenly pictures began to flood his eyes. Danzo cutting down Mataiden, Mataiden's last moments, and finally, Danzo's escape... It continued to repeat over and over in his mind. Riyan closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "What are you doing? I see this every day...He died when I was twelve....I've been seeing his death in my dreams, when I close my eyes everyday for twenty years!!!" he roared, as the Mangekyō Sharingan formed, and Susanoo's skeletal form took shape, it's right arm grabbing Takeshi in an iron grip. "You may have a useful jutsu, but I won't hesitate to kill you!" Takeshi stood impassive, "I wasn't done yet... let's see how you handle this part." The images suddenly changed to a new perspective. A dark figure stood over Mataiden instead of Danzo. The figure turned, revealing Riyan's face, his sword glistening with Mataiden's blood... And so it replayed, with Mataiden's voice continously whispering, I thought you were going to save me brother... The sound of his gritting teeth got to the point where even Takeshi could hear it. Susanoo's grip continued to get tighter and tighter around Takeshi's waist. The chakra around it became even colder than before. Riyan looked up at Takeshi, "I know this is a genjutsu you moron. My eyes can see through it...but you have succeeded in pissing me off." he spat. The image returned again, and again, while Takeshi laughed, "This isn't a genjutsu... and all your hopes of erasing it are shattered." The images appeared more and more, and in much finer detail as they went. Mat's voice began resounding louder in Riyan's head, and finally, the voice continued, I guess I was wrong... don't save me... I never want to see you again... Riyan let a smile cross his face, "Too bad." he told the voice, "I'm not giving you a choice, we will meet again!" he shouted, his chakra filling the air once more. Susanoo held Takeshi down and aimed it's free hand for a giant punch, meant to kill him. Takeshi yawned, "So killing me is going to bring him back? He sighed, "You've been holding me to ground for a while now... I'm sure you noticed the chakra that I've been pouring into the ground... unless you managed to only focus on the images I placed in your head." The ground right underneath Riyan suddenly began to glow. The arm was placed outside of the circle. "Kuroji..." From the ground erupted a giant blast of chakra that was extremely dense. Riyan was engulfed, slowed down by his powerful jutsu. The blast hurled Takeshi far as well, only stopping himself with a well timed stab with his sword into the ground. Panting, he stood up, looking at the carnage that he had created, and the dustcloud now obscuring his vision. I could feel his chakra... It wasn't strong enough to defend from that... though I'm pretty drained from that... wonder if he's still alive... thought Takeshi disjointedly. Riyan was completely unharmed. His Susanoo had transformed from it's skeletal stage into the full armored, yamabushi-like creature as well as dawning it's unique spirit weapons. "You ignorant prick. Your jutsu are all giant blasts, what the hell are they suppose to do to me? Killing you may not bring him back, but I have a back-up plan if you die in this battle. You insulted him...and ME!" he roared, "Yes, this jutsu causes me stress and loss of chakra but I haven't used a whole lot to begin with. I can keep this up for awhile. You don't have the same luxury. Last warning! Preform that jutsu for me, or be killed." Takeshi sighed, "I could, but the problem is, to succeed I'd need 3 people of a power level similar to you... that way everyone lives, if I die, the jutsu fails..." He sheathed his blade and picked up his overcoat, pulling it back on. He looked up at the sky and dusted off the overcoat. Riyan looks shocked as his Susanoo dissolved, "What about my Chidori Shadow Clones?! Since they're Shadow Clones, they would be about as strong as me and be able to preform jutsu! I'm great at chakra control now days, so it would be an easy task, right?!" he asked, the pain in his voice showing. Takeshi thought for a moment, then shook his head, "No... it needs 4 unique individuals as aids. I don't count, but you count as one... now if I recall correctly, you are included as 1 of 4 powerful ninjas around the world... I believe the other 3 would suffice..." Riyan clenched his fists, "Echo and Hikaru have disappeared, and Seireitou would fight me long before he'd help me with that kind of jutsu. My returning to the 'village' is more important to him.." Takeshi looked down at the ground, "Mh... don't you have another brother... as for the 4th, I think with a little more effort, a powerful summon would work, but only for one spot, since if the summoning chakra is dominant, then it might put Matt into a rather bad position..." Riyan looked rather surprised, "Ya...I've got an older brother. Finding him may be rather difficult...but he has mastered a certain jutsu, we wouldn't need a Summon. His jutsu is similar to the Six Path's used by the Rinnegan. If I could find him, that may just be possible. Wait...no I've got it! Ibitsu and Sasuke! They're both my strength, and both are members of Tsukiakari. You think that'd work?" Takeshi looked thoughtful, "Well, once you find your brother, yes." He yawned, "I don't see why I shouldn't help you... I went into the fight to see if you were entirely serious about bringing back your brother... I'm sure you are now..." "Hmmm, looks like I still have to find him. Fine it's a deal." he replied. Takeshi nodded, and then turned around, "You can come out now!" Riyan's confused face smooted out again as another person nimbly appeared in front of them; a girl with a grin on her face, "Took you long enough..." Takeshi sighed, "Shion, you know as well as I do you heard everything." Shion put on an oh so obvious innocent face, "Nope nothing at all." Takeshi rolled his eyes, "This is my partner, Shion... I'd like to explain more to you, but I think that last jutsu attracted some attention." Riyan didn't say anything, his mind was too focused on a plan for finding his older brother, "I haven't seen him since the war. I don't even know if he's still alive.." he thought. Takeshi looked at him, "Don't be doubtful until you find some evidence to lead to suspect it." Riyan looked back, "I do have some evidence that would strongly suggest his death. The Uchiha Massacre that was executed by my cousin, Itachi." Takeshi shrugged, "I checked Danzo's reports on the massacre. He never found your brother's body. Itachi may have killed all of them, but he didn't annihilate their bodies." Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Takeshi57